Automotive safety has been a persistent issue ever since automobiles were invented. Historically, attempts at improving automotive safety have been focused on either improving the vehicle itself (e.g., safety systems thereof) or disincentivizing poor drivers from driving. The lack of vehicle event data that captures the gamut of vehicle operation in situations that do not rise to the level of ex post facto determination (e.g., a collision) has prevented their incorporation into determining safe routes by which to navigate vehicles (e.g., to minimize safety risk along the route).
Thus, there is a need in the automotive analysis field to create a new and useful system and method for safe route determination. This invention provides such new and useful system and method.